pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1957 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Howl obscenity trial in San Francisco brings significant attention to beat poetry, Lawrence Ferlinghetti and Allen Ginsberg * This year, Ginsberg surprised the literary world by abandoning San Francisco. After a spell in Morocco, he and Peter Orlovsky moved to Paris at the suggestion of Gregory Corso, who introduced them to a shabby lodging house above a bar at 9 rue Gît-le-Coeur, where they were soon joined by William S. Burroughs and others, including young painters, writers and black Jazz musicians. The building became known as the Beat Hotel. The writers' time there became a productive, creative period for many of them. There, Ginsberg finished his poem "Kaddish", Corso composed "Bomb" and "Marriage", and Burroughs (with Ginsberg and Corso's help) put together "Naked Lunch", from previous writings. Corso returned to New York in 1958. The "hotel" closed in 1963. Ginsberg and Orlovsky left for travels to India in 1967. * Shi'r ("Poetry") magazine is founded in Beirut by Syrian-born poets Yusuf al-Khal and Ali Ahmad Said (a.k.a. Adonis) The journal is a showcase for experimental Arabic poetry as well as translations of poetry from European languages. * Black Mountain Review literary magazine folds. Works published in English Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: Canada * Harry Ammos, Churchill and Other Poems * Dick Diespecker, Windows West * Joan Finnegan, through The Glass, Darkly * Northrop Frye, Anatomy of Criticism: Four Essays, literary theory (Princeton University Press) * Eldon Grier, The Ring of Ice * Daryl Hine, The Carnal and the Crane * D. G. Jones, Frost on the Sun * Gordon Leclaire, Carpenter's Apprentice * Dorothy Livesay, Selected Poems, 1926-1956"Dorothy Livesay (1909-1996): Works", Canadian Women Poets, Brock University. Web, Mar. 18, 2011. * Goodridge Macdonald, Recent Poems.Laura Houlihan, "Cuthbert Goodridge MacDonald," New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia, St. Thomas University, STU.ca, Web, June 11, 2011. * Jay Macpherson, The Boatman * Marjorie Pickthall, The Selected Poems of Marjorie Pickthall, Lorne Pierce ed. (Toronto: McClelland & Stewart)"Marjorie Pickthall 1883-1922: Works," Canadian Women Poets, BrockU.ca, Web, Apr. 6, 2011 * James Reaney, A Suit of Nettles *F.R. Scott, Events and Signals. Toronto: Ryerson Press."F.R. Scott: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 7, 2011. ;Anthologies * A. J. M. Smith ed.: ** The Book of Canadian Poetry, third revised edition (anthology) ** The Blasted Pine Indian poetry in English * Sri Aurobindo, posthumously published (died 1950): ** Ilion ( Poetry in English ), Pondicherry: Sri Aurobindo Ashram ** More Poems ( Poetry in English ) , Pondicherry: Sri Aurobindo Ashram * Nissim Ezekiel, A Time to Change and Other Poems ( Poetry in English ) * Dom Moraes, A Beginning ( Poetry in English ) * Manjeri Sundaraman, The Neem is a Lady and Other Poems (Poetry in English ), Madras: Dhanus Pub.. New Zealand * [[James K. Baxter: ** The Iron Breadboard: Studies in New Zealand Writing '', a parody, imitating 17 New Zealand poets, which was greeted with acrimony by some fellow poets * James K. Baxter, Charles Doyle, Louis Johnson and Kendrick Smithyman, ''The Night Shift: Poems on Aspects of Love, Wellington: Capricorn Press * Charles Brasch: The Estate, and Other Poems, Christchurch: Caxton PressWeb page titled "Charles Brasch: New Zealand Literature File" at the University of Auckland Library website, accessed April 26, 2008 * [[Allen Curnow, Poems 1949–57 Allen Curnow Web page at the New Zealand Book Council website, accessed April 21, 2008 *Louis Johnson, New Worlds for OldWeb page titled "The Contemporary Scene" in An Encyclopedia of New Zealand, 1966 website, accessed April 21, 2008 * W. H. Oliver, ''Fire Without Phoenix: Poems 1946–1954, Christchurch: Caxton Press United Kingdom * Dannie Abse, Tenants of the House, London: HutchinsonMacha L. Rosenthal, The New Poets: American and British Poetry Since World War II, New York: Oxford University Press, 1967, "Selected Bibliography: Individual Volumes by Poets Discussed", pp 334-340 * W. H. Auden, The Old Man's Road, English native in the United States * George Barker, Collected Poems 1930–1955''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Edmund Blunden, Poems of Many Years * Norman Cameron, collected works (posthumous) * Charles Causley, Union Street * Austin Clarke, Too Great a Vine (see also Ancient Lights 1955 in poetry, ''The Horse-Eaters 1960) * Donald Davie, A Winter Talent, and Other Poems, London: Routledge and Kegan Paul * C. Day-Lewis, Pegasus, and Other Poems * Kenneth Fearing, New and Selected Poems * Roy Fuller, Brutus's Orchard * Thom Gunn, The Sense of Movement, London: Faber and Faber; University of Chicago Press * Donald Hall, Robert Pack and Louis Simpson, New Poets of England and America, anthology (Meridian Books) * Ted Hughes, The Hawk in the Rain, including "The Thought Fox", London: Faber and Faber; New York: Harper * James Kirkup: ** The Descent into the Cave, and Other Poems ** The Prodigal Son * Louis MacNeice, Visitations * Norman MacCaig, The Sinai Sort, London: Hogarth Press * Edith Sitwell, collected works * Anthony Thwaite, Home Truths * Terence Tiller, Reading a Medal * C. A. Trypanis, The Stones of Troy ;Criticism, scholarship and biography in the United Kingdom * T.S. Eliot, On Poetry and Poets United States * W.H. Auden, The Old Man's Road, English native in the United States * Philip Booth, Letter from a Distant Land''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Hilda Doolittle (H.D.), Selected Poems of H.D. * Richard Eberhart, Great Praises * Robert Fitzgerald, In the Rose of Time * George Garrett, The Reverend Ghost * Donald Hall, Robert Pack and Louis Simpson, New Poets of England and America, anthology (Meridian Books) * Robert E. Howard, Always Comes Evening * Daryl Hine, The Carnal and the Crane * Denise Levertov, Here and Now, City Lights BooksRichard Ellmann and Robert O'Clair, editors, The Norton Anthology of Modern Poetry, W. W. Norton & Company, 1973, ISBN 0393093573 * William Meredith, The Open Sea and Other Poems * W.S. Merwin, Green with Beasts * Marianne Moore, Like a Bulwark * Howard Moss, A Swimmer in the Air * Ogden Nash, You Can't Get There from Here * Frank O'Hara, Meditations in an Emergency, Grove Press * Kenneth Patchen, Hurrah for Anything * Marie Ponsot, True Minds * Kenneth Rexroth, In Defense of the Earth * Kenneth Rexroth and Lawrence Ferlinghetti, LP record, Poetry Readings in the Cellar (with the Cellar Jazz Quintet): Kenneth Rexroth & Lawrence Ferlinghetti Fantasy #7002 LP (Spoken Word) * Muriel Rukeyser, One Life * May Sarton, In Time Like Air * Stevie Smith, Not Waving but Drowning * William Jay Smith, Poems 1947–1957 * Wallace Stevens, Opus Posthumous, edited by Samuel French Morse; includes Owl's Clover (poems first published in 1936) and essays, including "The Irrational Element in Poetry," "The Whole Man: Perspectives," "Horizons," "Preface to Time of Year," "John Crowe Ransom: Tennessean," and "Adagia", Knopf (posthumous)Web page titled "Wallace Stevens (1879 - 1955)" at the Poetry Foundation website, retrieved April 9, 2009 * Robert Penn Warren, Promises: Poems 1954-1956 * Richard Wilbur, Poems 1943–1956 * James Wright, The Green Wall ;Criticism, scholarship and biography * Annotated Index to the Cantos of Ezra Pound, the first guide to Pound's Cantos * William Carlos Williams, The Selected Letters of William Carlos Williams, edited by John C. Thirwall * William Butler Yeats, Variorum Edition of the Poems of W.B. Yeats, edited by Peter Allt and Russell K. Alspach, New York: Macmillan (posthumous)Mac Liammoir, Michael, and Eavan Boland, W. B. Yeats, Thames and Hudson (part of the "Thames and Hudson Literary Lives" series), London, 1971, "Bibliographical Note", p. 130 Other in English * D. Stewart and N. Keesing, editors, Old Bush Songs and Rhymes of Colonial Times, anthology (Australia)Preminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., editors, The Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993, Princeton University Press and MJF Books, "Australian Poetry" article, Anthologies section, p 108 Works in other languages Listed by language and often by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: French language Canadian poetry in French * Claude Fournier, Le Ciel fermé '' * Pierre Trotier, ''Poèmes de Russie * Reginald Boisvert, Le Temps de vivre * Maurice Beaulieu, À glaise fendre * Jean-Guy Pilon, L'homme et le jour, Montréal: l'HexagoneWeb page titled "Jean-Guy Pilon" at L’Académie des lettres du Québec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 * Rina Lasnier, Présence de l'absence France * Alain Bosquet, Premier Testament * Frances de Dalmatie, Anamorphose * Jean Follain, Tout instant''Auster, Paul, editor, ''The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0394521978 * Fernand Gregh, Le mal du monde * Philippe Jaccottet, La Promenade sous les arbres''Bree, Germaine, ''Twentieth-Century French Literature, translated by Louise Guiney, Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1983* 1957 * Pierre Jean Jouve, Mélodrame * Alphonse Métérié, Ephémères * Henri Michaux, Linfini turbulent, about his experiences taking mescaline * Pierre Oster, Solitude de la lumière * Saint-John Perse, pen name of Marie-René Alexis Saint-Léger, Amers ("Seamarks""Saint-John Perse" article, Encyclopaedia Britannica, retrieved August 26, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03.), Paris: GallimardWeb page titled "Saint-John Perse: The Nobel Prize in Literature 1960: Bibliography" at the Nobel Prize Website, retrieved July 20, 2009. Archived 2009-07-24. * Tristan Tzara, pen name of Sami Rosenstock, Frère bois Germany * Peter Gan, Schachbrett * Margot Scharpenberg, Gefährliche Uebung * Benno von Weise, editor, Die deutsche Lyrik: Form und Geschichte. Interpretationen ("German poetry: Form and history. Interpretations"), two volumes, Düsseldorf (criticism)Preminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., editors, The Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993, Princeton University Press and MJF Books, "German Poetry" article, "Criticism in German" section, p 474 Hebrew * N. Alterman, Ir ha-Yona ("City of the Dove") * Moses ibn Ezra, Shirai ha-Kodesh le-Moshe Ibn Ezra ("The Sacred Poems of Moses Ibn Ezra"), edited by Simon Bernstein, the first comprehensive collection * Ephraim Lisitzky, Negohot ma-Arafel ("Light through the Mist") * Yaakov Schteinberg, Kol Kitvai Yaakov Schteinberg ("Complete Works") * A. Zeitlin, Ben ha-Esh ve-Hayesha ("Between Fire and Redemption") India Listed in alphabetical order by first name: * Felix Paul Noronha, Motyam Har written in the Konkani dialect of the Marathi languageDas, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * Sarachchandra Muktibodh, Yatrik, Marathi * Subhas Mukhopadhyay, Phul Phutuk, Bengali Portuguese language Portugal * Mário Cesariny de Vasconcelos, Pena Capital Brazil * Carlos Drummond de Andrade, Fala,amendoeira and Ciclo Spanish language Chile * Gabriela Mistral, Recados: Contando a Chile, Santiago, Chile: Editorial del PacíficoWeb page titled "The Nobel Prize in Literature 1945/Gabriela Mistral/Bibliography", Nobel Prize website, retrieved September 22, 2010 * Pablo Neruda: ** Viajes ** Nuevas odas elementales Latin America * Jacinto Cordero Espinosa, Despojamiento * Amado Nervo: ** complete poetic works, publisher: Aguilar ** Pensamientos, publisher: Barcelona * Octavio Paz, Piedra de sol, Mexico * César Vallejo, collected poems, posthumously published; Peru Spain * V. Aleixandre, Mis poemas mejores (1956) * Gabriel Celaya, De claro en claro * R. Montesino, La soledad y los días * R. Pombo, Poesías completas * María C. Lacaci, Humana voz (winner of the 1956 Adonaïs Prize) * J. Guillén, "Lugar de Lázaro" (fragment of Clamor) * J.R. Jiménez: ** Libros en poesía ** Tercera antología poética ;Spanish anthologies * R. Menendez Pidal, editor, Espana y su historia * J.M. Blecua, Floresta lírica espanola Yiddish * Yankev Glatshteyn, Fun mayn gantser mi ("Of All My Labor, Selected Poems, 1919-1956") * A. Leyeles, Baym fus fun barg ("At the Foot of the Mountain") * Khos Kliger, Peyzazhn fun Yisroel ("Israel Landscapes") Other languages * Eugenio Montale, La bufera e altro ("The Storm and Other Things"), a second, larger edition (original edition of 1,000 copies published in 1956), Milan: Arnaldo Mondadore Editore; ItalyEugenio Montale, Collected Poems 1920-1954, translated and edited by Jonathan Galassi, New York: Farrar, Strauss and Giroux, 1998, ISBN 0374125546 * Wisława Szymborska: Wołanie do Yeti ("Calling Out to Yeti"), Poland, Awards and honors Canada * Governor General's Awards: Robert A.D. Ford, A Window on the North * President's Medal for a single poem: Jay Macpherson, The Fisherman — A Book of Riddles United Kingdom * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Siegfried Sassoon * Guinness Poetry Awards: Vernon Watkins, The Tributary Seasons; Cecil Day-Lewis, Moods of Love; Roy Fuller, Seven Mythological Sonnets United States * National Book Award for Poetry: Richard Wilbur, Things of this World * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Things of This World by Richard Wilbur * Bollingen Prize: Allen Tate * Fellowship of the Academy of American Poets: Conrad Aiken * Robert Frost Fellowship in Poetry: May Swenson * Yale Series of Younger Poets Award: James Wright for The Green Wall Poetry Magazine awards * Levinson Prize: Thom Gunn * Oscar Blumenthal Prize: William Carlos Williams * Eunice Tietjens Prize: James Wright * Bess Hokin Prize: Philip Booth * Union League Civic and Arts Foundation prize: Ann Ridler * Vachel Lindsay Prize: V.R. Lang * Harriet Monroe Memorial Prize: John Ciardi Poetry Society of America awards * Alexander Droutzkoy Memorial award: Mark Van Doren * Walt Whitman Award: Fredson Bowers * Reynolds Lyric Award: Frances Minturn Howard and David Ross * Edna St. Vincent Millay Memorial Award: Richard Wilbur * William Rose Benet Memorial Award]]: Babette Deutsch * Ridgely Torrence Memorial Award: John Hall Wheelock * Poetry Chap-Book Award: Grover Smith, Jr. * Emily S. Hamblen Memorial Award: Trianon Press of Paris for a work on William Blake * Arthur Davison Ficke Memorial Award: Margaret Haley Carpenter, Leah Bodine Drake, Frances Minturn Howard, Ulrich Troubetzkoy * Leonora Speyer Memorial Award: Lois Smith Hiers * Annual Award: Joyce Horner * Borestone Mountain Poetry Award: Eric Barker Other * Fastenrath Prize (Spain) for the best poetry published in the past four years: J. García Nieto, La red Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 23 – Bruce Meyer, Canadian poet and educator * August 19 – Li-Young Lee, American poet born in Jakarta, Indonesia to Chinese parents. ;Also: ** Cyrus Cassells ** Afua Cooper, Jamaican-born Canadian dub poet, sociologist, and historian who migrated to Canada in 1980. ** Claudia Emerson, winner of the 2006 Pulitzer Prize for Poetry ** Martín Espada, poet and professor at the University of Massachusetts Amherst, where he teaches creative writing and Latino poetry. ** Essex Hemphill (died 1995), gay American poet and activist ** Michael Hofmann, German-English poet and translator from German ** Uwe Kolbe, GermanHofmann, Michael, editor, Twentieth-Century German Poetry: An Anthology, Macmillan/Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2006 ** Brenda Marie Osbey, American ** Anthony Molino ** Sayed Hasmat Jalal, Bengali poet, short-story writer and journalist ** Haris Vlavianos, Greek Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 10 – Gabriela Mistral, 67, Chilean * April 22 – Roy Campbell, 56, South African poet and satirist * March 11 – Jinzai Kiyoshi 神西清 (born 1903), Japanese, Showa period novelist, translator, literary critic, poet and playwright * March 28 – Christopher Morley, 66, American journalist, novelist, and poet * August 13 – Joseph Warren Beach, American author, book critic and educator * September 20 – Merrill Moore, 54, American psychiatrist and poet * September 22 – Oliver St. John Gogarty, 79 (born 1878), Irish poet, writer, physician and ear surgeon, one of the most prominent Dublin wits, political figure of the Irish Free State, and now best known as the inspiration for Buck Mulligan in James Joyce's novel Ulysses, of a heart attack * October 26 – Nikos Kazantzakis, Greek ;Also: ** Skipwith Cannell (born 1887), American poet associated with the Imagist group (pronounce his last name with the stress on the second syllable) ** Charles Badger Clark ** Arthur R. D. Fairburn ** Saishu Onoe 尾上柴舟 (born 1876), Japanese tanka poet and calligrapher See also * Poetry * List of poetry awards * List of years in poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1900s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry